la chica misteriosa
by Laura Excla
Summary: dos chicas llegan desde italia,algo ocurrio en su pasado pero...conseguiran superarlo?kora tras la muerte de sus padres lo supera...pero Laura su hermana mayor no...por eso lo que quiere es venganza pasen y LEAN
1. Chapter 1

_**LA CHICA MISTERIOSA**_

_**?:Hemos llegado**_

_**?:si...**_

**instituto raimon: **

_**?: venga chicos a entrenar**_

_**?: endo llevamos mucho entrenando dentro de nada sera hora de ir al instituto**_

_**endo: anda es verdad kazemaru **_

_**todos: ^^U**_

_**?: hermana crees que hemos echo bien viniendo a japón?**_

_**?:por supuesto que si kora,por supuesto que si**_

_**sensei: haber silencio por favor**_

_**kazemaru: sensei, ¿es verdad eso de que van a venir dos alumnas nuevas?**_

_**Sensei: si, es verdad**_

_**profesora: disculpe pero le traigo a dos nuevas alumnas**_

_**sensei: oh, que pasen. Bueno alumnos/as estas son las nuevas estudiantes por favor presentensen **_

_**a la clase**_

_**las dos: hai**_

_**kora:encantada de conocerles me llamo Kora Izumi es un placer, espero que seamos buenos **_

_**amigos ^^**_

_**Laura : Ola, yo me llamo Laura excla, mucho gusto **_

_**sensei:bien, bien, sientensé. Haber kora pon te al lado de shuyaa goengi **_

_**kora:hai**_

_**sensei:y tu Laura ponte al lado de ichirouta kazemaru **_

_**Laura:hai**_

**las clases pasaron rápidamente llegando al momento mas deseado por todos la hora del receso**

_**kora: hermana la verdad me encanta este instituto ^^**_

_**Laura: jaja me alegro kora :D**_

_**?:ehhhhhh esperad **_

_**Laura: Pero quien es ese?**_

_**Kora:creo que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol**_

_**Laura:ha vale, muy bien, que querrá?**_

_**Kora: ni idea**_

_**endo:ola soy mamoru endo un gusto, ustedes están en mi clase ^^**_

_**Laura:si y que?**_

_**Kora:hermana tranquilizate por favor**_

_**Laura: tsk ¬¬**_

_**kazemaru:endo pero que te pasa, estas todo el rato corriendo ^^U**_

_**endo:jaja lo siento **_

_**Laura:oye y me puedes decir que querías?**_

_**Endo:a si, ¿alguna de ustedes juega soccer?**_

_**Kora: ^^U solo vino a preguntar eso **_

_**Laura:yo juego soccer por que preguntas?**_

_**Endo:te gustaría unirte a nuestro equipo de soccer?**_

_**Laura: claro sera divertido,pero espero que no sea un equipo mediocre ¬¬**_

_**kora: hermana!**_

_**Endo:que te parece si te hacemos la prueba?**_

_**Laura: claro por que no,sera divertido**_

**En la cancha de soccer...**

_**endo:bien tira el balón yo lo parare **_

_**Laura:no estés tan seguro de que lo pararas,vas a ver mi supertecnica. CORAZON DIVINO!**_

**De repente el cielo se vuelve negro con solo una luz roja, el balón se eleva muy alto y adquiere **

**una luz roja mientras la jugadora salta en el aire y chuta con una fuerza impresionante.**

_**Endo:pero que? Da igual yo lo pararé MANO FANTASMA!**_

**De repente sale una mano amarilla e intenta parar el balón parece que va a pararlo pero el **

**balón acaba entrando a la portería **

_**Laura: ves? Te dije que no podrías con mi supertecnica **_

_**endo:ha sido...IMPRESIONANTE! **_

_**Laura: eso ya lo se -.-' . Pero lo importante estoy en el equipo?**_

_**Endo:por supuesto que estas dentro :D **_

_**Laura: ok jaja aunque la verdad no tenia duda de que entraría jaja**_

_**someoka:pero bueno menuda creída que eres ¬¬***_

_**Laura:que has dicho?**_

_**Someoka:lo que has oído **_

_**Laura:te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno**_

_**kora: hermana no por favor*la agarra del brazo***_

_**Laura:tsk como digas, yo me voy yendo para casa **_

_**kora: -.-U vale. Disculpenla de verdad, lo siento**_

_**endo:tranquila, no pasa nada, por cierto mañana a las 8:30 que valla al campo de la rivera para **_

_**entrenar, de acuerdo?**_

_**Kora:hai, como managger del equipo es mi responsabilidad ^^**_

_**todos: Managger?!**_

_**Kora:claro ^^ seré managger con haruna y aki **_

_**haruna:en eso tiene razón desde hoy kora es managger del equipo**_

_**kora:eso eso**_

_**las dos:yupiiiiii seremos managgers!**_

_**todos:gota(esa que sale en los animes)**_

**en casa de kora y Laura...**

_**kora:no debiste de comportarte así**_

_**Laura:tsk empezó el **_

_**kora:bueno vale lo que digas por cierto mañana a las 8:30 has de ir al campo de la rivera**_

_**Laura: y eso para que?*bebiendo agua***_

_**kora:para entrenar ^^**_

_**Laura:*escupe el agua* que?! Tan temprano?! si además mañana es sábado por que tan **_

_**temprano?!**_

_**Kora:la verdad no lo se, según haruna y aki las managgers del equipo, endo es como un **_

_**maniático del fútbol ^^U**_

_**Laura:no si por la hora a la que nos pone a entrenar a de ser lo -.-'**_

_**kora: bueno tu lo que has de hacer ahora es irte a dormir si?**_

_**Laura: jajaja claro enana (;**_

_**kora:que no me llames enana!**_

_**Laura:jajajajajaja**_


	2. Chapter 2

Charpter 2

Laura: jajaja claro enana (;

kora:que no me llames enana!

Laura:jajajajajaja

**al día siguiente...**

_**Laura:dios que sueño que tengo*bosteza***_

_**kora:-.-' te dije anoche que no trasnocharas, pero como nunca me haces caso...**_

_**Laura: ¬¬U vale,vale, debí dormir mas...**_

_**kazemaru:Laura!kora! Aquí!**_

_**Las dos:hai! **_

_**Kazemaru:que bien que llegaron,por cierto te queda muy bien el uniforme ^^ *pone esa sonrisa **_

_**tan sincera***_

_**Laura:gra-gracias jeje*sonrojada***_

_**kora:hermana por que te sonrojaste?*lo dice inocentemente***_

_**Laura:callate ¬¬***_

_**kora:va-vale ^^U**_

_**kazemaru:jaja venga vamos ^^**_

_**las dos:hai!**_

**En el campo de la rivera... **

_**kazemaru:endo! Ya hemos llegado!**_

_**endo:oh,de acuerdo vengan para acá **_

_**los tres:hai**_

_**goengi:endo, ¿de verdad tenemos el partido contra el instituto teiku?**_

_**Endo:si... natsumi nos ha dicho que mañana tendremos un enfrentamiento contra el teiku**_

_**Laura:¿has dicho teiku?**_

_**Endo:si, ¿por que?**_

_**Laura:eh...no,no por nada...solo preguntaba ^^U**_

_**endo:haa vale ^^**_

_**kora:por cierto quien esa tal natsumi?**_

_**endo:ella es la hija del director **_

_**las dos:haaaa**_

_**Laura:oye endo..**_

_**endo:dime**_

_**Laura:tengo unas cuantas supertecnicas que nos vendrían bien (:**_

_**endo:oh,genial ¿nos las enseñarías?**_

_**Laura:pues no**_

_**todos:*caída estilo anime***_

_**Laura: lo siento, pero las vereís mañana en el partido n_n **_

_**todos:jeje vale ^^U**_

**Al día siguiente...**

**instituto teiku_:_**

_**Narrador:bueno aquí dará comienzo el emocionante partido entre raimon y teiku(no quiero **_

_**escribirlo es como en el episodio así que imaginenselo)**_

_**Laura:wuau que de gente **_

_**kora:y que lo digas...¡mira! Ese ha de ser yuutu kido **_

_**Laura:si...tengo entendido de que es un gran estratega.. y a su lado esta jirou sakuma el **_

_**delantero,y luego esta el portero kogiro genda.**_

_**kora:usaras las supertecnicas del cuaderno?**_

_**Laura:por supuesto que las usare pero solo en caso determinado...**_

_**kora:pues ten cuidado ay técnicas que son muy peligrosas**_

_**Laura:tranquila tendré cuidado..**_

_**Narrador:bueno sin mas dilación que de comienzo el partido!(los capítulos acaban siempre aquí) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

narrador:bueno sin mas dilación...que de comienzo el partido!

**instituto teiku...**

_**Laura:wuau que de gente!**_

_**Kora:si es verdad...mira!ese ha de ser yuutu kido**_

_**Laura:si es verdad,tengo entendido de que es un gran estratega,a su lado esta jirou sakuma el **_

_**delantero,y luego esta el portero kogiro genda**_

_**kora:hermana...usaras las técnicas del cuaderno?**_

_**Laura:creo que no...pero si me hacen falta las usare**_

_**kora:pues ten cuidado,hay técnicas muy peligrosas**_

_**Laura:tranquila tendré cuidado...**_

**en el campo...**

_**endo:chicos hay que ganar!**_

_**Todos:si!**_

_**Narrador:el teiku da la salida yuutu kido lleva el balón marcara?**_

_**Endo:yo lo parare,pero que?**_

_**Narrador:gooooooooooooooooooooool!el teiku inicia el marcado su favor**_

_**endo:menuda fuerza tiene...**_

_**Laura:estas bien?**_

_**Endo:si tranquila ^^**_

_**Laura:endo,pasame el balón,yo marcaré**_

_**someoka:y por que deberíamos?**_

_**Laura:si quieres ganar,pasamela**_

_**narrador:ahora la que lleva el balón es la delantera Laura excla!**_

_**Laura:pienso marcar...CORAZON DIVINO! **_**De repente el cielo se vuelve negro con solo una **

**luz roja, el balón se eleva muy alto y adquiere una luz roja mientras la jugadora salta en el aire y chuta con una fuerza impresionante.**

_**Genda:ESCUDO DE FUERZA!pero que?**_

_**Narrador:gooooooooool!raimon a conseguido empatar 1 a 1**_

_**genda:maldicion...**_

_**Laura:estas bien?**_

_**Genda:*levanta la vista*si...**_

_**Laura:jaja eso espero,mi técnica puede ser muy fuerte*le ayuda a levantarse***_

_**genda:a la próxima te la parare ^^**_

_**Laura:jajaja eso espero *le sonríe***_

_**genda:*se sonroja*cu-cuenta con ello**_

_**Laura:jaja adiós*se va***_

_**endo:eso ha sido increíble!**_

_**Laura:jaja gracias n_n**_

_**kido:no hay que dejar que ganen ¬¬***_

**el primer tiempo acabo e iban ganando 3 favor del teiku...**

_**Laura:como es posible?que vallan ganando 30 a 1?!*bebiendo agua*(siempre bebo agua xD)**_

_**kora:ya...pero te tienen muy marcada**_

_**Laura:eso ya lo se por eso...goengi!**_

_**Goengi:dime**_

_**Laura:tu marcaras el segundo gol**_

_**goengi:estas segura?**_

_**Laura:por supuesto ^^**_

**estábamos en el segundo tiempo...**

_**Laura:goengi!tuya!**_

_**Goengi:hai!TORNADO DE FUEGO!(la técnica saben la ejecución no?)**_

_**narrador:gooooooooooooooooooool!el raimon a marcado!**_

_**Kido:ya nos podemos ir*se van***_

_**Laura:se han retirado?**_

_**Kora:por lo visto...**_

_**endo:entonces...hemos...ganado!**_

_**Laura:si...bueno chicos tenemos que irnos ^^**_

_**endo:esto...vale ^^ hasta mañana**_

_**Laura:adiós *se van***_

**kora y Laura se dirigían para casa...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Kido:ya nos podemos ir*se van*_

_Laura:se han retirado?_

_Kora:por lo visto..._

_endo:entonces...hemos...ganado!_

_Laura:si...bueno chicos tenemos que irnos ^^_

_endo:esto...vale ^^ hasta mañana_

_Laura:adiós *se van*_

kora y Laura se dirigían para casa...

_**Laura:kora vete yendo yo voy dentro de 15 minutos**_

_**kora:esto...vale ^^**_

**Laura fue caminando cuando de pronto... choco con alguien(aquí_ saldrá fudo ^^)_**

_**?¿:oye mira por donde vas ¬¬***_

_**Laura:lo mismo te digo ¬¬**_

_**?¿:además que hace una chica a estas horas en la calle?**_

_**Laura:lo mismo te podría preguntar,no crees?por cierto me llamo Laura excla,y tu eres?**_

_**?¿:me llamo fudo akio**_

_**Laura:ha,es un placer ^^**_

_**fudo:no tanto para mi jaja**_

_**Laura:seras estúpido ¬¬ yo me largo*se prepara para irse***_

_**fudo:no, espera,*la agarra* también es un placer**_

_**Laura:si...ya, pero yo he de irme ya**_

_**fudo:espera te acompaño, a estas horas ahí gente muy rara suelta**_

_**Laura:como quieras ^^**_

_**fudo:y dime...donde vives?**_

_**Laura:pues en la calle de la rosa(no se me ocurria otra cosa e.e)**_

_**fudo:ha...vale**_

_**Laura:''hay demasiado silencio es incomodo''**_

_**fudo:''y esta chica es especial?''**_

_**Laura:eh?**_

_**Fudo:que pasa?**_

_**Laura:esta lloviendo**_

_**fudo:es verdad,toma*le da su chaqueta***_

_**Laura:esto...gra-gracias ^^**_

_**fudo:de nada...**_

**estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa...**

_**Laura:es esta ^^  
**_

_**fudo:*se queda flipando*(xD)vives aquí?**_

_**Laura:jeje si ^^**_

_**fudo:pues menuda casa o.o**_

_**Laura:jaja ya lo se ^^ vamos a entrar*entran en la casa***_

_**fudo:que silencio**_

_**Laura:me da que no hay nadie u.u**_

_**fudo:jajaja, no me digas?**_

_**Laura:si te digo,jajaja ^^**_

_**fudo:bueno sera mejor que me valla yendo**_

_**Laura:no,por favor, quedate a dormir si quieres ^^**_

_**fudo:esto...vale**_

_**Laura:ok ^^**_

**Laura y fudo se acostaron...**

_**jajaja lo corto aquí ^^ lo se soy un poco mala pero **_

_**que le voy a hacer?jajajaja eespero que les gustase ^^**_

_**y por favor manden**_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**bueno la conti de la chica misteriosa o.o**_

_**pasen y lean xD are unos ajustes xDDD adelante!**_

**Laura le dijo a fudo que se quedara a dormir y este acepto...**

_**fudo:dime...donde dormiré?**_

_**Laura:pues...no...no se ._.U**_

_**fudo:*caída anime***_

_**laura:están todas las habitaciones cerradas...y no se donde están las llaves...**_

_**fudo:pues sera mejor que me valla,no?**_

_**Laura:no!ya es muy tarde...umm...ya se!dormirás conmigo!*lo dice inocentemente***_

_**fudo:*rojo*c-c-como?!**_

_**Laura:si ^^venga vamos*le coge de la mano***_

_**fudo:*sigue rojo*va-vale**_

**fudo y laura llegaron a la habitación...**

_**fudo:menuda habitación...**_

_**laura:ya lo se ^^ bueno sera mejor que nos durmamos**_

_**fudo:esto...s-si claro **_

**fudo y laura se acostaron_(aquí es donde me quede en el otro capitulo)_**

_**fudo:ya se ha dormido...*llama a alguien***_

_**?:*por la otra linea*dime,fudo,descubriste algo?**_

_**Fudo:no,no mucho,pero no creo que esta chica sea especial**_

_**?:no me cuestiones!**_

_**Fudo:vale...**_

_**?:cuando descubras algo infórmame adiós**_

_**fudo:de acuerdo...*fin de la llamada***_

_**fudo:laura...lo siento...**_

**al día siguiente...**

_**laura:que hora es?*mira el despertador*O.O las 7 de la mañana?!oh,no tengo entrenamiento!**_

_**Maldición,maldición**_

_**fudo:umm?que pasa?**_

_**Laura:oh,lo siento,perdona pero tengo entrenamiento,y llego tarde!**_

_**Fudo:ha...puedo seguir durmiendo?**_

_**Laura:claro!estas en tu casa ^^ bueno adiós!**_

_**Fudo:va...le?**_

**Laura fue corriendo hacia el campo de la rivera por poco le atropellan 2 coches, una moto,un camión...etc pero **

**consigio llegar sana y salva**

_**laura:ya...ya estoy uf**_

_**kora:hermana que te paso?**_

_**Endo:eso que te paso?**_

_**Laura:*cara de poco amigos*que que me paso?!por culpa de los entrenamientos a estas horas por poco muero!**_

_**Kazemaru:y...y eso?**_

_**Laura:he estado corriendo desde mi casa hasta aquí y por poco me atropellan 2 coches,una moto un camión...etc **_

_**y no te digo mas!**_

_**Todos:O.o**_

_**laura:ahora si me disculpan...me voy a tumbar...y como alguien me despierte...LE MATO!**_

_**Todos:*con miedo*h-hai!**_

_**Laura:pues eso,no molesten!*se va al cespe***_

_**todos:*gota*^^U**_

_**endo:bueno...vamos a entrenar!**_

_**Todos:siiiiiiiiii!**_

_**bueno hasta aquí el capitulo**_

_**tendre la conti muy pronto xD sayo!manden reviews plis!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**siento la demora,se que este fic casi nadie lo lee pero bueno,con dos review he sido feliz el caso,por aquellas **_

_**personas que leen este fic,a ellas va dirigido ^^ espero que les guste por favor,no sean muy crueles conmigo **_

_**jajaja ^-^ adelante fic!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

endo:bueno...vamos a entrenar!

Todos:siiiiiiiiii!

**en mientras raimon entrenaba laura solo pensaba...bueno,en realidad quería dormir,pero algo o alguien no la **

**dejaba...**

_**laura:que demonios...*abre un ojo***_

_**kora:one-chan que te pasa?estas muy rara**_

_**laura:no me pasa nada,y tu deberías hacer tus obligaciones como managger del equipo**_

_**kora:si...*se va***_

_**laura:''no debí ser tan dura con ella,odio ser así, y mas con ella''**_

_**haruna:laura-sama **_

_**laura:si?**_

_**Haruna:no cree,que debería dar una vuelta y calmarse un poco?**_

_**Laura:ha que te refieres?**_

_**Haruna:quiero decir,de que esta muy enojada,y usted normalmente no es así**_

_**laura:''no soy así?''tsk,haré lo que dices,me vigilan ustedes la bolsa,ok?**_

_**Haruna:hai!**_

_**Laura:*sonríe levemente*oye...dile a kora que lo siento**_

_**haruna:esto...claro ^^**_

_**laura:luego nos vemos*se va***_

_**aki:haruna!venga,vuelve!**_

_**Haruna:si!**_

_**Kora:que paso?**_

_**Haruna:oh,nada,solo que tu hermana te dice que lo siente**_

_**kora:''se disculpo? Suele hacerlo,pero después de 2 semanas''esto...claro ^^**_

**en mientras,con laura...**

_**laura:''de veras estoy cambiando? Es estúpido,me prometí a mi misma que jamás confiaría en nadie,las persona **_

_**te hacen daño,te utilizan y manipulan,nunca hay que confiar en nadie''**_

**de tan metida que iba en sus pensamientos se choco con cierto chico ya conocido...**

_**laura:ten mas cuidado!**_

_**Fudo:eres tu la que no miraba!**_

_**Laura:fudo?**_

_**Fudo:laura?**_

_**Laura:me da que siempre nos encontramos de esta manera**_

_**fudo:y siempre hay una discusión de por medio**_

_**laura:si,jaja**_

_**fudo:jaja,dime,donde vas?**_

_**Laura:a ningún lugar en especial,necesito pensar un poco**_

_**fudo:entiendo,si no tienes nada que hacer...que te parece si vienes a un sitio?**_

_**Laura:*se encoge de hombros*si tu quieres**_

_**fudo:genial ^^ ''perdona me,laura''**_

**fudo y laura se dirigieron a un lugar...la verdad,bastante conocido a ojos de la chica,en ese momento fudo quiso **

**que la tierra se le tragase**

_**?:has cumplido fudo**_

_**laura:kagueyama!**_

_**Kagueyama:laura,el meteorito rojo de Italia,que de tiempo sin vernos*sonríe malvadamente***_

_**laura:que quieres?! Como me has encontrado?!**_

_**Kagueyama:todo gracias a fudo**_

_**laura:fudo?*le mira*tu...eres un maldito**_

_**fudo:laura yo...**_

_**laura:dejame!no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar!**_

_**Kagueyama:volverás conmigo?**_

_**Laura:antes prefiero la muerte**_

_**kagueyama:ya...cambiaras de opinión,volveremos a vernos,meteorito*se va***_

**cuando kagueyama se fue,dejo a fudo y laura solos...**

_**fudo:laura...yo**_

_**laura:ni lo intentes,jamas te perdonare fudo**_

_**fudo:no tenia opción,el me obligo**_

_**laura:no me cuentes cuentos!tu no sabes lo que yo he sufrido por ese hombre,asesino a mis padres!**_

**Cuando dijo eso,rompió a llorar,fudo se quedo en shock,mato a sus padres?no se lo podía creer,laura siguió **

**llorando,en eso fudo no la pudo ver así,sabía que aunque le había dicho que no se acercase a ella,estaba muy **

**triste,en eso fudo,la abrazo intentando consolarla**

_**fudo:laura,perdona me,de verdad**_

_**laura:porque lo hiciste?que te echo yo?**_

_**Fudo:tu nada,lo que pasa es que seguía ordenes,de verdad no se que quiere ese hombre de ti**_

_**laura:solo,quiere mi fuerza**_

_**fudo:en serio,laura,lo siento**_

_**laura:te perdono...pero,no volveremos a vernos**_

_**fudo:porque?**_

_**Laura:no para siempre,solo hasta un tiempo**_

_**fudo:vale...**_

_**laura:*se suelta del abrazo*bueno,he de irme **_

_**fudo:claro**_

_**laura:ten cuidado con kagueyama,adiós*se va***_

_**fudo:cuenta con ello...**_

**laura se encamino hacía el campo de la rivera,aun seguían entrenando...**

_**haruna:laura-sama!ya regreso ^^**_

_**laura:ah,si,estuve paseando un rato**_

_**kora:hermana,te has retrasado**_

_**laura:callate enana**_

_**kora:y dale...QUE NO ME LLAMES ENANA!**_

_**todas:jajajajajajajajajajaja**_

_**endo:fin del entrenamiento!**_

_**Todos:si!**_

_**Laura:valla,llegue justo cuando acabaron**_

_**kora:tu eres así**_

_**laura:deja el sarcasmo**_

_**kora:si,si,pero eres siempre así**_

_**laura:ya,y a mucha honra**_

_**kora:*gota anime*de veras?**_

_**Laura:nah...oh puede que si...no se jaja**_

_**todas:*gotita anime***_

_**domon:oye,por que te saltaste el entrenamiento?**_

_**Laura:te lo digo o te respondes tu solito?**_

_**Domon:-.-U**_

_**ichinose:jaja,ya,tranquilidad**_

_**laura:bueno,vámonos**_

_**kora:hermana...**_

_**laura:no me dirás ahora que te quieres quedar a dormir en casa de...**_

_**kora:haruna-chan**_

_**laura: -.-U bueno,bueno,de acuerdo**_

_**kora:arigatou one-chan,ahishigueto!(creo que era te quiero,no?)**_

_**laura:nada,nada,bueno,me voy yendo**_

_**kora:vale**_

_**laura:ciao**_

**laura fue caminando pero se equivoco de camino,llegando a un instituto desconocido para ella...**

_**laura:donde estoy?**_

**En ese momento se escucharon ruidos de balones...**

_**laura:que ocurre...?**_

**entro en el instituto,y se encontró con 5 chico,un peliverde de tez morena,un pelirrojo de tez blanca,un albino de **

**ojos azules,un pelinegro de ojos naranja,y al que se quedo mas tiempo viendo,un pelirrojo de ojos ámbar...**

_**laura:en serio...donde estoy?**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

_**Fin!que les pareció?bueno,espero que les gustase,sayo,manden reviews,matta ne!por cierto,a lo mejor pido  
**_

_**algunos ocs,no se xD sayo!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lo se,lo se,he de continuar los demás fics pero...no tengo ideas! bueno,este es el chapter 7 weee XD vamos a **_

_**ver,disclaimer?si eso**_

_**disclaimer:inazuma eleven no me pertenece,me pertenecen mis ocs,laura excla y kora unos ocs que aparecerán **_

_**en este capitulo no son mios,le pertenecen a shimori matsumoto sin mas...el fic!**_

* * *

Laura:enserio...donde estoy?

_**Laura:bueno,no importa,voy a echar un vistazo**_

**Laura entro al instituto y de repente se vio el balón en sus pies**

_**?:genial,mira lo que hiciste Burn**_

_**Burn:callate gazelle**_

_**Gazelle:ve a buscar el balón**_

_**Burn:que valla Leeze**_

_**Leeze:¿por que yo?que valla Desarn **_

_**Desarn:que valla Grand**_

_**Grand:¡que valla alguien!**_

_**Laura:¿sois tontos o que?**_

_**Todos:¿eh?**_

_**Laura:cabe decir...que alguien os debe un balón*dice chutando en dirección a Burn***_

_**Burn:¡ten mas cuidado!**_

_**Laura:callate**_

_**Burn:¿quien eres tu?**_

_**Laura:me llamo Laura Excla **_

_**Burn:pues ya te puedes ir**_

_**Laura:no me mandes Burn**_

_**Burn:como sabes...**_

_**Laura:¿tu nombre?lo habéis gritado a los cuatro vientos,como para no enterarse**_

_**Gazelle:y dinos,¿que quieres?**_

_**Laura:de momento,nada**_

_**Burn:me estas hartando...**_

_**Laura:vine a observar**_

_**?:¿que estáis haciendo?**_

_**Gazelle:Tamiko**_

_**Tamiko:¿quien es ella? **_**Tamiko es una chica de ****pelo negro lacio con reflejos rojos, ojos lilas, piel clara y estatura **

**de 1,64.**

_**Laura:me llamo Laura Excla**_

_**Burn:aunque ya...**_

_**Laura:¿ya que?*dice y le mira a los ojos***_

_**Burn:ya...*se quedo mirando la a los ojos embobado***_

_**Laura:¿si?**_

_**Burn:ha...esto...*dijo muy nervioso***_

_**Laura:*un poco enfadada*dime ya lo que sea**_

_**Burn:na-nada*dijo girando la cabeza***_

_**Laura:lo que digas*dijo fríamente***_

_**Grand:y dinos,¿tu juegas soccer?**_

_**Laura:si...**_

_**Tamiko:¿podemos ver?**_

_**Laura:*se lo piensa*um...claro**_

_**Burn:de seguro no sabes jugar*dijo aun un poco sonrojado***_

_**Laura:mejor...callate*dijo quitando le el balón***_

_**Burn:¡oye!**_

_**Laura:eres lento,esperaba mas de ti**_

_**Tamiko:golpe bajo**_

_**Burn: grrrr**_

_**Laura:bueno,Tamiko te voy a mostrar mis habilidades,¿si?**_

_**Tamiko:ok ^-^**_

_**Leeze:creo que hace mas caso a Tamiko que a nosotros**_

_**Grand:¿crees o es verdad?**_

_**Leeze:es verdad**_

_**Gazelle:se quieren callar**_

_**Burn:bah,de seguro no sabe jugar**_

_**Tamiko:lo mismo dijiste de mi**_

_**Laura:se nota que eres chico,y un arrogante,presumido,egocéntrico...**_

_**Burn:no,digas mas**_

_**Laura:ok,altanero*dijo en burla***_

_**Burn: ¬¬***_

_**Tamiko:jaja**_

_**Laura:bueno,les enseño y yasta¿ok?**_

_**Tamiko:si,venga Lau-chan,que ya quiero ver**_

_**Laura:¿Lau-chan? um...ok,Tami-chan **_

**Laura se puso en el centro del campo y de su espalda salieron unas enormes alas blancas con plumas rojas,al **

**salir le las alas, se elevo y el balón se torno de un aura roja carmesí,entonce chuto el balón y dijo:**

_**Laura:¡ALAS CELESTIALES!**_

**El balón acabó dentro de la portería,y Laura callo al suelo grácilmente**

**_Tamiko:¡menuda técnica!_ **

_**Laura:jaja,arigatou Tami-chan,pero no es para tanto**_

_**Burn:mucha razón,no es para tanto**_

_**Laura:me gustaría ver que haces tu pelirrojo**_

_**Burn:no tientes al fuego**_

_**Laura:por si no sabes el fuego es mi elemento,al igual que el poder del cielo y del trueno*dijo con una sonrisa **_

_**burlona***_

_**Burn:¿si?pues vas a ver mi técnica**_

_**Laura:espero impaciente**_

**Burn y Laura se echaron una mirada de superioridad,y Burn fue al centro del campo y realizó su técnica **

**llamarada atómica**_(en ingles,atomic farex xD no recuerdo la japonesa -.-U)_

_**Burn:¿viste?**_

_**Laura:si...nada del otro mundo**_

_**Burn:¡¿como?!**_

_**Laura:lo que has escuchado,no pienso repetirlo**_

_**Burn:eres...eres...**_

_**Laura:¿que soy?aparte de superior a ti,claro**_

_**Burn:¡HAAA! me sacas de quicio,y apenas nos conocemos**_

_**Laura:ya...es mi naturaleza**_

_**Burn:¡pero no lo reconozcas!**_

_**Laura:bah**_

_**Todos:*gota anime***_

_**Tamiko:ya,ambos paren ya**_

_**Laura:de acuerdo Tami-chan**_

_**Tamiko:genial ^^**_

_**Laura:bueno,yo sera mejor que me valla,ya se va haciendo tarde**_

_**Tamiko:tienes razón**_

_**Laura:jeje,bueno,hasta que nos volvamos a...ver**_

**Laura al voltear se vio a Kagueyama,y este sonrió como siempre lo hacía,como cuando algo malo va a **

**suceder,entonces recordó las palabras de Kagueyama cuando era chica**

FLAS BACK*

_Laura de 6 años: Padre,¿entonces me harás fuerte?_

_Kagueyama:claro,cuenta con ello,pero me debes prometer una cosa_

_Laura:lo que sea,ya sabes que hago lo que tu quieres padre_

_Kagueyama:te quedaras conmigo para siempre,si me abandonas,tu hermana podría sufrir,y también todos los que te rodean_

_Laura:padre,yo jamás le abandonaré,le debo que mi hermana y yo aun estemos vivas...cuente con que jamás le fallaré_

_Kagueyama:eso espero,recuerda,si no lo haces,tu hermana podría morir_

_Laura:no entiendo quien le podría hacer daño pero...siempre estaré con usted*dijo sonriendo*_

FIN FLAS BACK*

_**Laura:no...no**_

_**Tamiko:¿que pasa Lau-chan?**_

_**Laura:no...no,¡no por favor!**_

_**Burn:¡que te pasa!*dijo cogiendo la de los hombros***_

_**Laura:no...*calló de rodillas*por favor...*dijo comenzando a llorar***_

_**Gazelle:¿que te pasa Laura?**_

_**Burn:Laura,contesta,¿que te pasa?**_

_**Laura:por favor...no dejes que le haga nada...no dejes...que ese hombre...la...coja*dijo y callo inconsciente en **_

_**los brazos de Burn con una lágrima por su mejilla***_

_**Tamiko:hay que llevarla a la enfermería**_

_**Grand:Tamiko tiene razón,rápido**_

_**Burn:ok*dijo y la cargo***_

**Cuando Tamiko y los demás la llevaron a la enfermería la dejaron hay descansar,mientras Laura tenía un **

**extraño y tenebroso sueño**

INICIO DEL SUEÑO*

_Laura:¿donde estoy?esta todo muy oscuro_

_Kagueyama:¿ya no recuerdas?_

_Laura:¡Kagueyama!_

_Kagueyama:¿ya no me dices Padre?_

_Laura:¿donde estamos?_

_Kagueyama:¿ya no recuerdas este día?_

_Laura:¿como?_

_Kagueyama:mira_

**y volvieron al día del incendio,se podía ver a una niña con 3 chicos,uno de pelo color castaño y hermosos ojos **

**azules,otro pelirrojo y ojos dorados,y otro pelinegro ojos azules y tez pálida,se dirigían a la casa de la niña,pero **

**entonces vieron humo salir de una casa,y se dirigieron hacía allí,a la pequeña niña sintió como un puñal que **

**hiere y no mata,era su casa,busco desesperadamente a sus padres y hermana,por suerte su hermana estaba con **

**la vecina,estaba bien,pero entonces oyó a un policía decir que se habían encontrado dos cadáveres,una mujer,y **

**un hombre,entonces la pequeña niña corrió para entrar en la casa,pero los policías la detuvieron,la niña solo **

**podía llorar,y cuando su amigo de cabellos castaños y ojos azules fue a tocarla esta salió corriendo a dios sabe **

**donde,hay fue cuando se encontró con un hombre,que le prometió hacerla fuerte,y cuidarla de todo**

_Laura:el...día de la muerte,el día del incendio_

_Kagueyama:¿ya recordaste?_

_Laura:porque me volviste a enseñar ese día_

_Kagueyama:vuelve conmigo,oh tu hermana,y tus amigos sufrirán_

_Laura:no serías capaz_

**para que engañarse,sabía perfectamente que si era capaz,pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde**

_Kagueyama:los dos sabemos que si soy capaz*sonrío malvadamente*_

_Laura:maldito..._

_Kagueyama:recuerda lo,nadie mas que tu,tu eres la que eliges el camino que escoger_

_Laura:pero..._

_Kagueyama:nunca lo olvides,solo tu,eres la que elige,hasta que nos volvamos a ver...meteorito rojo*dijo y se fue*_

_Laura:¡kagueyama!¡kagueyama!_

FIN DEL SUEÑO*

_**Laura:¡Kagueyama!¡Kagueyama!*dijo en sueños***_

_**Burn:¡Laura!¡tranquila!**_

_**Laura:*se levanto*Kagueyama...¿donde esta?**_

_**Burn:tuviste una pesadilla**_

_**Laura:una pesadilla...**_

_**Burn:así es**_

_**Laura:de la que jamás escaparé**_

_**Burn:por cierto,¿te encuentras mejor?**_

_**Laura:eh...si,dime,¿que ocurrió?**_

_**Burn:cuando te ibas a ir, te pusiste medio rara, y te desmayaste,llevas seis horas durmiendo**_(xD tanto?)

_**Laura:¿seis horas?**_

_**Burn:si**_

_**Laura:bueno,da igual sera mejor que me valla**_

_**Burn:ah,no, te han prohibido irte de aquí,al menos hasta mañana**_

_**Laura:¿¡pero que estas diciendo!?**_

_**Tamiko:anda,ya despertaste*dice entrando***_

_**Laura:Tamiko...**_

_**Tamiko:es verdad,lo que dijo Burn,te has de quedar hasta mañana**_

_**Laura:pero...no tengo ropa,ni nada,y ni siquiera se que hago aquí**_

_**Tamiko:en cuanto a la ropa yo te la presto**_

_**Laura:pero...**_

_**Tamiko:¿donde dormirás? dormirás con las chicas**_

_**Laura:pe...**_

_**Tamiko:deja de poner excusas,esta todo solucionado,así que tranquila**_

_**Laura:*suspira*de acuerdo**_

_**Tamiko:genial,bien,aquí te traje la ropa**_

_**Laura:ok**_

_**Tamiko:larga te Burn**_

_**Burn:¿por?**_

_**Tamiko:¡que te largues!¡que si no,no se puede cambiar!**_

_**Burn:*se pone rojo*es verdad,luego hablamos*dice y se va***_

_**Laura:que chico mas temperamental **_

_**Tamiko:ya lo conocerás bien**_

_**Laura:si tu lo dices...**_

_**Tamiko:si,bien,ponte este pijama,pues ya es hora de dormir**_

_**Laura:hai**_

**Laura se ducho antes de ponerse el pijama, después salió de la enfermería junto a Tamiko y se fueron al **

**comedor,pues había que cenar,Tamiko se sentó junto a Gazelle ,a su lado estaba Burn,después Leeze y luego **

**Grand,en una misma mesa,Tamiko le dijo que se sentará,y se sentó entre medió de Burn y Tamiko,la cena fue **

**animada,aunque Laura solo podía pensar en una sola persona:Kagueyama,tenía miedo de el,sabía que podía **

**matar a su hermana y a los de su alrededor,cuando acabaron de cenar,Tamiko y otras chicas a las que hacían **

**llamar, Ártica,Rean,Ulvida,Keeve,Bonitona,Maqui, y Kripto,se fueron a el cuarto de las chicas,y como no se **

**llevaron a Laura,claro, estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegó el momento de irse a dormir.**

**Al día siguiente...**

* * *

_**¿que les ha parecido?a mi me ha gustado mucho xD como vieron Shimori Matsumoto aparece,pero con su **_

_**antiguo nick,pues...bueno,si van a su perfil sabrán su historia XD ahora les digo una cosa,¿quieren salir?solo **_

_**tengo 3 puestos,y estos**_

_**son los datos:**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad:**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Personalidad**_

_**Pareja(menos Nagumo y Suzuno):**_

_**Equipo(si están en Raimon,y luego van al alius...):**_

_**Historia:**_

_**Vínculos(como el que yo tengo con Kagueyama):**_

_**Extra(si me quieren decir algo...):**_

* * *

_**bien,eso es todo,recuerden solo 3 ocs,si vienen mas lamentando lo mucho,no los aceptare espero que este fic **_

_**sea de su agrado,manden reviews,soyonara matta neee!**_


End file.
